Process control monitoring (PCM) is a technique widely employed in the semiconductor industry to obtain detailed information about the process used to fabricate integrated circuit dies on a semiconductor wafer. PCM typically involves designing and fabricating special structures that can monitor technology specific electrical parameters such as threshold voltage and gate oxide thickness in CMOS technologies and base-emitter junction voltage and gain in bipolar technologies, to name a few. PCM is also used to monitor various interconnect parameters such as sheet resistance, contact resistance, delta line width, etc. PCM structures are placed across a semiconductor wafer at specific locations to gain a better understanding of the process variation. PCM structures are typically placed in the scribe line (also known as kerf, street or test key) separating adjacent dies on the wafer. Some mechanical sawing processes used to separate individual dies from a wafer do not permit any metal structures in the scribe line. For such mechanical sawing processes, the area used for PCM structures is wasted since this area cannot coincide with the sawing scribe lines. PCM structures are typically provided as either so-called drop-in-chips or placed into extra (no-sawing) scribe lines. In both cases valuable area is wasted.